bibliotecamaristafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Papa
thumb|Atual Papa, Bento XVI Papa (do latim papa ou pappa, "papá" ou "papai", "tutor", derivado por sua vez do grego πάππας, páppas, forma afetuosa de "pai") é o título dado ao chefe supremo da Igreja Católica, Bispo de Roma, e também chefe do Estado do Vaticano e Patriarca do Ocidente (ou da Igreja Latina). O Papa é o Sucessor de São Pedro, considerado o Vigário de Cristo e perpétuo e visível princípio e fundamento da unidade da Igreja. Quando referido como cargo eclesiástico, surge como Sumo Pontífice, a autoridade suprema. O atual Papa, Bento XVI, foi eleito em 19 de abril de 2005. Funções atribuídas ao Pontífice Os papas auxiliaram na propagação do cristianismo e a resolver diversas disputas doutrinárias. O Papa é auxiliado pela Cúria Romana, no governo da Igreja Católica. A presença tradicional do Papa em Roma não obriga a que o Papa resida na cidade. Tal aconteceu quando, entre 1309 e 1378, a residência papal se estabeleceu em Avinhão (Avignon, sul de França). As primeiras menções conhecidas do título de Papa datam do século III, embora não se saiba com exatidão qual o primeiro Bispo de Roma à utilizá-la. Títulos conferidos ao Papa O Papa formalmente tem os títulos de Bispo de Roma, Vigário de Cristo, Sucessor do Príncipe dos Apóstolos, Supremo Pontífice, Primaz de Itália, Arcebispo e Metropolita da Província Romana, Soberano do Estado do Vaticano e Servo dos Servos de Deus. O Papa Bento XVI renunciou ao título de "Patriarca do Ocidente" da lista dos apelativos papais do anuário pontifício de 2006. O pronome de tratamento próprio do Papa é "Sua Santidade" Eleição (Conclave) Conclave (do latim cum clave, que significa com chave) é a reunião em clausura muito rigorosa dos cardeais aquanto da eleição do Papa. Os cardeais permanecem incomunicáveis com o exterior até haver um Papa escolhido. Inclusive a porta da Capela Sistina é selada exteriormente mediante um ritual ao qual o Carmelengo (responsável pela igreja no momento da sucessão) é o sacerdote incumbido da proteção e validade da Eleição. A eleição de um Papa é feita através de votação (secreta desde 1274) dos cardeais com menos de 80 anos e reunidos num conclave. Em teoria, qualquer homem batizado pode ser eleito para Papa, embora nos últimos 800 anos somente tenham sido eleitos Cardeais. O cargo é vitalício e, até agora, apenas o Papa Celestino V dele resignou, retornando à vida monástica. História O conclave é um ritual praticamente inalterado desde há oito séculos: foi o Papa Gregório X que usou pela primeira vez a palavra em 1274 e instituiu a base dos actuais conclaves. Isto deveu-se à demorada sucessão do Papa Clemente IV, que demorou mais de um ano e meio. O Papa quis então prevenir que a escolha do Sumo Pontífice demorasse tanto tempo, obrigando que a reunião tivesse de ser conclusiva. Um conclave deve começar entre 15 e 20 dias depois da morte do Papa. Este prazo foi fixado na época medieval, quando viajar até Roma a partir de qualquer parte do mundo cristão era tarefa para demorar semanas, e embora hoje em dia os Cardeais possam fazê-lo em questão de poucas horas, manteve-se este intervalo para que os Cardeais aproveitem esse tempo para fazer reuniões entre si nas quais se debate o estado da Igreja ou, embora esteja teoricamente proibido, sondar alianças e candidatos. O intervalo denomina-se novemdiales. Este período termina com a missa Pro Eligendo Papa, com a presença de todos os Cardeais na Basílica de São Pedro na mesma manhã em que começa o conclave. Depois, os membros do Colégio Cardinalício dirigem-se à Capela Sistina, onde se fazem as votações. Procedimentos thumb|Cardeal Carmelengo certificando-se do falecimento de um papa Assim que ocorre o falecimento de um Papa, a Sé Apostólica é considerada vacante (vaga) até à data da eleição do novo pontífice. Neste período, os assuntos da Igreja são entregues ao Cardeal Decano, ou Camerlengo, ao qual compete comprovar oficialmente a morte do Papa, fazendo-o na presença do Mestre das Celebrações Litúrgicas Pontifícias, dos Prelados Clérigos e dos Secretário e Chanceler da Câmara Apostólica. O Camerlengo também redige a ata referente ao falecimento do Papa. Cumpre-lhe ainda a missão de convocar o Sagrado Colégio dos Cardeais, para que se reúnam em Conclave, o qual elegerá o novo Papa. O Camerlengo tem igualmente o encargo de recolher o selo e o anel pontifícios, encerrando os aposentos e dependências onde o pontífice defunto viveu e trabalhou, para que ninguém possa ter acesso aos mesmos. Se o Papa for sepultado na Basílica vaticana, cabe ao notário do capítulo da Basílica, ou ao cónego arquivista, a redação do documento oficial comprovativo. Após a morte do Papa, e durante nove dias, os Cardeais celebram exéquias de sufrágio pela sua alma, de acordo com o que está estabelecido no documento Ordo Exsequiaram Romani Pontifici. O direito de eleger o Papa é exclusivo dos Cardeais, exceptuando-se aqueles que tenham cumprido os 80 anos antes do anúncio da Sé Apostólica vacante (o último Papa que não era Cardeal foi Urbano VI, em 1378; os últimos Papas que eram laicos à data da eleição datam do século X - João XII e Leão VIII). O número total de Cardeais eleitores não pode ser superior a 120. O Conclave realiza-se obrigatoriamente dentro do Estado do Vaticano (Capela Sistina), decorrendo as suas sessões no meio do maior secretismo e isolamento. O Papa Paulo VI reformulou as regras de eleição do Papa, através do Motu Proprio Ingravescentem Aetatem, de 21 de novembro de 1970. A 1 de outubro de 1975, Paulo VI fez ainda publicar a Constituição Apostólica Romano Pontífice Eligendo, documento de 62 páginas, em que reafirma o disposto naquele Motu Proprio de 1970. Nesse documento, decretou três modalidades para a eleição do Papa: 'por aclamação' (um Cardeal propõe um nome e os outros Cardeais aceitam-no imediatamente); 'por compromisso', isto é, por aceitação do nome decidido por um grupo de Cardeais, e 'por votação'. Neste último caso, o nome do Cardeal mais votado tinha que somar dois terços dos votos. As normas de eleição do Pontífice Romano seriam revistas por João Paulo II, num documento de 34 páginas, a Constituição Apostólica Universi Dominici Gregis, de 22 de fevereiro de 1996, a qual modifica certos pontos do disposto sobre a reunião plenária dos Cardeais para a eleição do Sumo Pontífice. No entanto, foi mantido o antigo princípio de que, durante o Conclave, o Espírito Santo guia as decisões de cada Cardeal. A Constituição Apostólica de João Paulo II introduziu uma grande novidade, ao restringir a eleição do Papa a uma só modalidade: 'por votação', ou seja, per scrutinium, post-scrutinium, que compreende três passos. O primeiro é a contagem dos votos, o segundo a sua verificação e o terceiro a sua destruição pelo fogo. Todos os Cardeais eleitores estão obrigados a manter segredo absoluto sobre tudo quanto respeite às sessões do Conclave. É-lhes vedado comunicar com o exterior por correio, via telefónica ou qualquer outro meio. A regra do sigilo é extensiva a todas as pessoas chamadas a prestar apoio técnico ou logístico às sessões do Conclave: alguém apanhado a utilizar um receptor ou transmissor, será imediatamente expulso e punido com sanções morais que podem chegar à gravidade da excomunhão, a qual não se aplica aos Cardeais eleitores, uma vez que estão obrigados, em consciência, a respeitar a regra do sigilo (graviter onerata ipsorum conscientia). É normal que os conclaves durem entre 2 a 5 dias (entre os do século XX o mais rápido foi o de 1939 que elegeu Pio XII em dois dias e três votações e o mais demorado o de 1922 que elegeu Pio XI em cinco dias e catorze votações. Os conclaves mais antigos tanto poderiam arrastar-se longamente (como o da eleição do Papa Celestino V entre 1292 e 1294 que demorou 27 meses) ou ficar decididos em poucas horas, como o de 1503 de onde saiu eleito o Papa Júlio II. Preparação thumb|left|Capela Sistina, onde ocorrem as eleições papais Uma vez celebradas as exéquias do Pontífice falecido, prepara-se o Conclave, o qual poderá ter início no 15.º dia seguinte à morte do Papa, nunca ultrapassando o 20.º dia. Como já se disse, o Conclave tem lugar dentro do Vaticano. O local deve proporcionar um adequado isolamento dos Cardeais em relação ao exterior e também o seu alojamento em dependências próximas do Conclave. Há cerca de um século, passou a realizar-se na Capela Sistina, antes a capela primitiva dos Papas e 'coração' da Basílica de São Pedro e da própria Cidade de Vaticano. O Conclave é antecedido de missa solene em que participam todos os Cardeais. Finda a liturgia, duas mesas são introduzidas na Capela Sistina, sendo colocadas na zona do altar-mor. A primeira é coberta com um pano de cor púrpura e sobre ela são colocados três grandes vasos de vidro transparente e uma bandeja de prata. A segunda é reservada aos três Cardeais escrutinadores. Posto isto, os Cardeais eleitores dirigem-se às suas cadeiras, marcadas com os seus nomes. Estando todos nos seus lugares, o Cardeal Camerlengo, encarregue de dirigir todo o cerimonial e protocolo do Conclave, profere a frase latina Extra omnes. É a ordem para que todos os estranhos abandonem rapidamente a Capela Sistina. Os elementos do coro que participaram na missa, jornalistas, equipas de televisão, etc., saiem então da Capela, cujos acessos são fechados a sete chaves. Início do Conclave thumb|Cardeais em votação O Camerlengo lê o juramento solene que obriga todos os Cardeais eleitores a aceitar as condições do eligendo, a rejeitar todas as influências externas e a manter secretas as suas deliberações. Feita esta leitura, o Camerlengo procede à chamada dos eleitores. Ao ouvir o seu nome, cada Cardeal levanta-se e dirige-se para a mesa onde estão os três vasos de vidro e a bandeja de prata, perante a qual, em voz alta, declara: "Eu (diz o seu nome) prometo, obrigo-me e juro". Pondo a mão direita sobre as Escrituras, acrescenta: "E Deus me ajude e estes Evangelhos que toco com a minha mão". Findo o juramento por parte de todos os eleitores, O Camerlengo chama a atenção dos Cardeais para a importância das suas decisões e a necessidade de guardarem bem vivo "o bem da Igreja". Conclui: "Que o Senhor vos abençoe a todos!" Depois, por sorteio, efectua-se a eleição dos três Cardeais escrutinadores, os quais assumem a responsabilidade de verificar e contar os votos; passam a receber, por ordem de eleição, a designação de 1.º, 2.º e 3.º escrutinador. Pelo mesmo método são sorteados os três Cardeais infirmarii. Compete-lhes recolher os votos dos Cardeais que adoeceram, eventualmente, durante o Conclave. Ficam recolhidos em aposentos contíguos à Capela Sistina, na Casa de Santa Marta, dirigida por religiosas, onde também se alojam os restantes Cardeais eleitores. Por fim, sorteiam-se os três Cardeais revisores, encarregues de fiscalizar os trabalhos dos Cardeais escrutinadores. Para cada um dos três sorteios utilizam-se tiras de papel que são depositadas nos três vasos de vidro que, como referido, se encontram sobre a mesa situada junto do altar-mor da Capela Sistina. Votação Chegada a hora da votação, cada Cardeal pega num boletim, de papel branco e forma rectangular, que tem escrito na parte superior Eligo in summum pontificem (Elejo como Sumo Pontífice), com espaço para escrever o nome escolhido. Exige-se caligrafia clara e em letras maiúsculas, mas impessoais. Dobra o voto ao meio e, com este apertado entre as mãos, recolhe-se em oração silenciosa: "Chamo como testemunho Jesus Cristo, o Senhor, que seja meu juiz, que o meu voto seja dado àquele que perante Deus considero dever ser eleito". Votam primeiro os Cardeais mais idosos. Um a um, os Cardeais dirigem-se para a mesa junto ao altar-mor, depositam o seu voto na bandeja de prata, e depois levantam-na até à altura da boca do primeiro vaso de vidro. Inclinam a bandeja e o voto cai dentro do vaso. Acabada a votação, o 1.º Cardeal escrutinador agarra no vaso de vidro e leva-o para a mesa de escrutínio. Uma vez aí, agita-o energicamente, para que os votos fiquem bem misturados. Logo a seguir, deita os votos no segundo vaso de vidro. Um a um, conta-os em voz alta, como mandam as normas canónicas, para que todos ouçam distintamente e sem qualquer dúvida (caso os votos contados não correspondam ao total de Cardeais eleitores, serão queimados e passar-se-á a segunda votação). Assim, o primeiro escrutinador mete a mão no vaso de vidro e tira um voto. Desdobra-o e anota numa folha de papel o nome do candidato a Papa que dele consta. Passa o voto ao segundo escrutinador, que procede de igual modo, entregando o voto ao terceiro escrutinador. Em voz alta e de maneira inteligível, como manda o eligendo, este lê cada nome votado. A operação repete-se até que todos os votos estejam escrutinados. Após todos os votos estarem escrutinados, o terceiro escrutinador fura e cose cada boletim de voto com agulha e linha. Com diz o eligendo, a agulha tem que perfurar a palavra latina eligio (elejo) impressa no voto. Quando todos os votos estiverem cosidos, mete-os no terceiro vaso de vidro. Aqui chegados, cabe a cada um dos três escrutinadores somar os votos constantes do papel em que os foi anotando. Chega a vez dos Cardeais revisores. Dirigem-se à mesa de escrutínio e, cada um por seu lado, contam os votos cosidos à linha e conferem o número total de votos com o registo feito por cada escrutinador. Devem cumprir a sua tarefa exata e fielmente, como diz o eleigendo. Pós-Votação não concludente thumb|left|Fumaça (fumo) Negra, significando a não-eleição de um papa Se o escrutínio não for concludente, isto é, se o nome de um candidato não somar dois terços dos votos, volta tudo à primeira forma. O Camerlengo pede aos eleitores as notas pessoais que porventura tomaram durante a eleição. Tais notas, juntamente com a totalidade dos votos, são metidas numa caixa onde já se encontram as tiras de papel respeitantes ao sorteio dos Cardeais escrutinadores, infirmarii e revisores. A caixa é conduzida para o fogão contíguo à Capela Sistina, onde tudo é queimado. Para que o fumo saia negro, sinal de que ainda não foi eleito Papa, junta-se um pouco de palha molhada. A votação, se tal for necessário, pode repetir-se até sete vezes por períodos de três dias. No caso de três dias sem resultados, suspendem-se os escrutínios durante o máximo de um dia, com o fim de criar uma pausa para oração e livre colóquio entre os Cardeais eleitores. Pós-Votação Concludente thumb|Fumaça (fumo) Branco, indicando fim do conclave e eleição de um novo pontífice romano Uma vez realizada canonicamente a eleição do novo Papa, o último dos Cardeais Diáconos chama dois Cardeais: o Secretário do Colégio dos Cardeais e o Mestre das Celebrações Litúrgicas Pontifícias. Então, o Cardeal Diácono, em nome de todo o Colégio de eleitores, pede o consentimento do Cardeal que foi eleito Papa com as seguintes palavras: :- Reverendo Cardeal, aceitas a tua eleição canónica como Sumo Pontífice? :- Aceito em nome do Senhor (o Cardeal pode rejeitar e volta-se a fazer uma nova votação). O Decano volta a inquirir: :- Como queres que te chamemos? O novo Papa diz o nome que deseja adotar. A seguir, recebe o 'acto de obediência' por parte de todos os Cardeais. Um a um, prostram-se diante dele e osculam-lhe o pé direito. Fumo branco saindo da chaminé do fogão da Capela Sistina. A caixa que contém os votos, os apontamentos dos Cardeais e as tiras do sorteio dos escrutinadores é levada a queimar dentro do fogão da Capela Sistina, sem palha molhada. Sai fumo branco, sinal de que foi eleito um novo Papa. Pouco depois, o primeiro dos Diáconos vai à varanda da Basílica de São Pedro anunciar a boa nova: Annuntio vobis gaudium magnum: Habemus Papam! Eminentissimum ac Reverendissimum Dominum, Dominum nome, Sanctæ Romanæ Ecclesiæ Cardinalem apelido, qui sibi nomen imposuit papal. "Anuncio-vos com a maior alegria!: Temos Papa! Eminentíssimo e Reverendíssimo Senhor, Senhor nome, Cardeal da Igreja Católica Romana apelido, que escolheu para si o nome de papal." Mais tarde, o Papa recém eleito assomar-se-á à varanda da Basílica. O seu primeiro gesto é a Bênção Urbi et Orbi, lançada sobre a cidade de Roma e o Mundo. Ver Também Guarda Suíça MIC